podracingfandomcom-20200215-history
Teemto Pagalies
A male Veknoid from the planet of Moonus Mandell, he was considered Handsome by others of his species. Teemto apparently had a crush on Sebulba's Tw'liek masseuese Ann Gella, who apparently never seemed to notice him, even though she did say "Hi" to him once, but was a little nervous to say something back and only manged to squeak out a small "Hi" back. Teemto owned a large ovalish Podracer with a cockpit that resembled a sideways doughnut. Before the Boonta race where Anakin Skywalker won his freedom, Teemto visited Boles Roor Glimmek Concert. There he informed Sebulba of a Plot where Mars Guo was going to try and abduct Ann Gella after the Boonta. Soon after wards, Teemto was almost assanaited by a Hitman named Jym Lang who was hired by Jabba the Hutt. If it wasn't for the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn who entered the betting room where Teemto almost became a pile of ash, Teemto wouldv'e been killed. Qui-gon apparently noticed the Hit Man taking aim on the drunken Veknoid, but used a mind trick to persuade Jym to do otherwise. In the Boonta Race the next day teemto had a good starting position behind Anakin and next to Sebulba. Later while piloting in the race, Teemto Tried to geta better view at Anakins Pod, but a bug flew by and hit teemto in the head, making him hit and almost destroyning Anakins racer, if not almost crashing his own. Anakin, not wanting to be possibly smashed by Teemtos racer, looped over Teemto and sped ahead. Teemto however soon got back one position ahead of Anakin, but in the second lap Tusken Raiders sniped his large engines on the Canyon Dune Turn. After both of his engines exploded, his cockpit went spinning thru the air like a large wheel. Soon afterwards, Jawas tried to scavenge off his wreck, but only got little to nothing of the scrap for the Tuskens had apparently opened gun fire on the jawas. After the Jawas were scared away, and the Tuskens left there perch, Teemto took back his destroyed Pod, rebuilt, and continued on. Previously before the race, Teemto hired (or purchased) a rodian mechanic named Pax Bonkik from Mars Guo. Later after the race, Sebulba purchased Pax's brother, Trax Bonkik from Gup as well. Teemto later became a track favorite on a podracing track on the spice planet of Mon Gazza known as the Mon Gazza Speedway. The flat open road of the course was perfect for crowd pleasing stunts, which Teemto appaerntly got hooked on doing. However lost an eye in a crash. Later, Teemto won the Aleen Classic, a course on Ando Prime where before he died, Ratts Tyerell was the track favorite. He planned to use the prize money to buy Ann Gellas freedom from Sebulba, but then decided to do something not for himself, but for his mechanics enslaved brother by buying Trax from Sebulba and freeing him, so he could reunite two brothers. 8 years after Teemto was shot down by the Tusken Raider Orr Agg R'Orr, Teemto podraced again, including the fact he even raced against Anakin Skywalker again. Before this however Sebulba lost both of his masseuses, thanks to Teemto Pagalies, and Teemto started a shortrelation ship with Ann Gella. Sebulab, angered with this, planned to keep a close eye on Teemto during the Next Podracing season. However, a planned attempt to knock him out on Ryloth failed thanks to Anakin Skywalker who appaerntly returned to racing. Sometime much later, Teemto, who had no been minus one organic arm replaced a prosthetic, was consulted by Princess Leia Organa on Tattooine on questions about Podracing and her fathers Podracing Days as well. When she asked about Teemtos podracer, all he said was that it was fast, just fast. Ank Allikke was a friend of Teemto and was an Aleena Jedi. Podracing Related appearences *Tattooine Ghost (book) *Star Wars: Racer Revenge *Star Wars Episode 1 Racer *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *Star wars Racer Revenge *Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Podracing Tales *Star Wars The Phantom Menace Game